Losing Love
by Wartyizer
Summary: Ginny betrayed Harry's heart one too many times. **This will eventually become happy if people like the story**
1. Losing One's Sun

Right. New story, I was bored last night but didn't feel up to working on _Blood of an Innocent_, so I wrote this and it just sort of happened, if people think it can go somewhere I'll keep working on it, but only as a side line to _Blood of an Innocent_.

** Just so people know, this is a completely different story to _Blood of an Innocent_**

* * *

Losing Love

Losing One's Sun

"Ginny. But why?" Harry whispered holding back tears, "Please just tell me why?"

"It was nothing Harry, it meant nothing" Ginny replied in far too casual manner for the situation that she had got herself into.

"Ginny. How can it have been nothing" Harry sobbed finally losing control of his emotions.

"Because I say it was" Ginny replied arrogantly, clear completely ignorant to Harry's all too obvious emotional state. "Now come and give me a kiss" She ended holding out her arms to him, to welcome him into a hug of truce – as she had done so many times before.

"I can't Ginny not after what's happened" Harry replied, having stopped the tears, as he brushed aside the out stretched arms of his girlfriend.

"But Harry I've told you. It was nothing" Ginny responded a hint of desperation beginning to appear in her voice, which hadn't been present before.

"That's a lie" Harry spat, angrily but still in the same subdued manner. "All lies"

"Harry. Please it's not. I wouldn't. I swear" Ginny pleaded finally realising that this time Harry wasn't just going to welcome her back after yet another one of her incidents.

"It's too late Gin. This is the last time. My heart is kaput. Fin. Over." Harry said in a resigned manner.

"Please. Harry. I need you" Ginny begged, "I can fix it. I'll change"

"Not this time. My heart can't take anymore" Harry said in a way which gave no Ginny no hope of a reprieve. "You were my life. And now that's gone. I'm not sure if I can live anymore. I mean how can I live without a heart?"

"Harry listen to me..." Ginny pleaded scared of what Harry was planning to do.

"No you listen to me Ginny. You were my sun shining through all the darkness. Every time I felt downhearted during the hunt I thought of the love I had for you. Christ when I went it to that bloody forest I did it for you. So that you could have live without Voldemort, even if I couldn't" Harry interrupted bitterly. "But now my sun is gone" He said walking towards the door of the burrow. "I still don't now how you could do it. I loved you. But clearly that wasn't enough. Why did you cheat on me. I don't want to know who the fuck it was. I loved you. I thought you loved me. I was obviously wrong again." He finished downheartedly. "Bye Ginny" He ended stepping out of the door.

"Wait. Harry. Please" Ginny screamed. But it had taken Ginny too long. By the time she was out of the door Harry was already raring of down the road, on the motor bike he had just inherited from his deceased God-father.


	2. Losing the Love On Had

As per usual Ron rose slowly, and with many muttered moans about the bloody ghoul, and his love of banging the bloody pipes in the attic so early.

"Urrrm" He groaned as he rubbed his eyes, and stepped out of his room onto the top of the staircase, be careful not to fall as he stretched his arms above his head, he had fallen once and it bloody hurt. "Best go find Harry. I hope the git hasn't got too touchy feely with my sister" He muttered disgruntled, but he was happy really that his mate had finally found some happiness.

Slowly he slouched down the stairs, and pushed the door into the burrow's kitchen open, expecting it to be empty as it was so early. But he got a bit of a shock, as he saw his sister slouched over the table, asleep with her head in her hands.

"Ginny" Ron said gently, whilst lightly shaking her awake.

"Huh" He mumbled when she rose and her eyes were red and blotchy, "What's up, sis? Has Harry done something?"

"Gone. H-he's gone" Ginny said whilst starting to cry.

"Gone. Where?" Ron said, angry at his friend for doing this to his sister, "Why's he left you like this? In this state?"

"N-not his fault" Ginny said sobbing, "H-he found out. Oh God"

"Found out what?" Ron asked, his anger dissipating and curiosity replacing it.

"I cheated on him. Oh God, what have I done? I've done it before, and he just forgave me. Why did I do it?" Ginny moaned.

"You cheated on him. Why? Who with?" Ron quizzed her angrily, "Do you realise how much he loves you?"

"Loved. He told me he doesn't love me anymore, not after this. I think I've broken his heart" Ginny sobbed, "Oh god. He said he couldn't live without a heart. I think he might do something brash"

"Oh Christ. We've got to find him. Wait I've got to find him. You're going to stay her and example this to mum and Hermione, they might be able to understand why you did it. Cause I really don't. You've made a massive mistake this time sis. You've really fucked up"

"M-mum. H-hermione" Ginny mumbled "Mum will kill me. She loves Harry that much. And Hermione, I don't know what she'll do. She hasn't spoken to me since you to split up. I think she blames me partial or is jealous because she loves Harry. Christ she really will kill Harry that much"

"Yes she does love Harry. That's why we split up. And I don't mind because the poor bloke deserves to be loved. I only just managed to convince her not to get you and Harry to split. I thought you really loved him. But clearly not as much as 'mione. Hopefully I can find him, to tell him how much 'mione loves him" He said, before running out of the door, to go look in the places he thought Harry might hide.

Ginny once again lowered her head into her hands, before openly asking herself;

"What have I done? Why did I risk it? Not that it matters anymore. I've lost his love and will never get it back. Oh God. I really did love him" She mumbled before again beginning to sob uncontrollably.


	3. Losing the Love of One's Family

Chapter 3

Losing a Family's Love

Molly jolted awake, and quickly rose from her bed, over the years her brilliant hearing had been tuned to listen out for any of her babies crying. This time she knew it had to be Ginny, hers was a much gentler, almost pitiful sob, than that of her brothers, and even from this distance Molly could tell that it was something major her daughter was crying about.

"Arthur." Molly said shaking her husband awake, "Arthur. Wake up" At which point he also jolted awake, more mumbling about being woken up so early – in a very similar way to how his son had earlier.

"Arthur. Ginny's crying and I can tell it's something bad. Come on get up" Molly said as she threw a dressing gown at her husband.

"Right. Coming" Arthur responded in the same mumbly voice.

At round about the same time, Hermione was awaking from a perfect night's sleep dreaming about a certain emerald eyed man. However, as soon as she awoke she knew something was wrong, Ginny's bed, across the room from her lay just as it had the previous night, completely undisturbed. She quickly rose from her slumber, and bed, at seeing this realising something must be wrong with Ginny, who she still loved like a sister, despite the recent thaw in their relationship. As she stepped out of her room, she came face to face with a worried looking Molly and Arthur, and the three quickly traipsed down the stairs, which led directly into the kitchen. When they entered, they were meet by the pitiful sight of Ginny slumped over on the table, her body racked by her sobs.

"Ginny. What's wrong?" Arthur said as he pulled his daughter into a hug, whilst Molly and Hermione stood perfectly still, surprised by the condition of their daughter and friend respectively.

"I-t-s, Harry" Ginny cried out between sobs, "H-e's left. Gone. Oh why did I do it...?" She trailed off at the end divulging into sobs once more.

"Why? What did you do?" Molly said immediately picking up on her daughter's words, although she already knew what it must be, Christ her daughter had done it again.

"Oh...no Ginny please say you didn't do that again" Arthur pleaded as he pulled away from his daughter "Please say you didn't...not to him".

"I didn't mean to" Ginny sobbed "You've got to believe me..."

"We don't have to believe anything, you silly girl" Molly screamed "You've done it before and he took you back, why did you do it again, you silly, silly little girl" Her righteous anger at her daughter bursting out all at once, as she shared the betrayal that her adopted son was going through.

"But I just forgot..." Ginny pleaded, whilst trying to move towards her mother, only to be pushed away.

"You forgot. You forgot that you had a man who loved you more than anything in this world. You forgot that and betrayed it" Hermione screamed her anger taking control. "I would have given anything to be loved in that kind of way. Absolutely anything" She screamed as her voice gain more emotion, "Now tell me where he's gone, you little cow".

"I d-don't know. He just" Ginny whispered.

"Christ" Hermione cursed as sat down and cradled her head in her hands.


	4. Losing Everything

_A lover once spurned, may never love again._

_A heart once broken, may never recover._

_A friend once lost, may never return._

_

* * *

_

How many years had it been? Four maybe five she thought to herself, and that had just been since he had left. Since the event that had caused him to leave it had been much, much longer. In fact, it was eight years to the day.

Eight years since he had found out what that silly little girl had done. Eight years since he had run out of that house. Eight years since he had left their life's. Her life.

_Eight Years Previously_

It had all happened so fast. She had woken up that morning, just like any normal morning; a quick stretch, throw back the curtains and look out across the wheat fields surrounding the house. Then she would shuffle around the room looking for something to just quickly put on to wear to breakfast. Eventually she would find something, normally a pair of old slacks and a baggy t-shirt or hoodie.

Now ready for her breakfast she would slowly walk to the door, swinging it open, in a daft attempt to make her morning routine seem more energetic and to at least make it seem as though she was almost awake. Then she'd slowly stroll down the steps, in no hurry or rush, just taking her time as she slowly came out of her slumber.

Reaching the bottom of the steps normally she slowly open the kitchen door, listening to the sounds of Mrs. Weasley bustling round preparing breakfast. However that morning had been different, the sound of bacon frying and the kettle boiling, had been replaced by the soft snuffles and cries of someone obviously upset. But who?

Mrs. Weasley never cried, or at least no-one had ever seen her. Mr. Weasley always stayed in bed on weekends, as did the rest of the Weasley males. So that left only Harry and Ginny, which problem meant the tears were because of something the other had done.

Stealing herself for what was to come, Hermione slowly and tentatively opened the door, to see Ginny hunched over the table, her head in her hands. Hermione watched as Ginny's body shuddered with every sob. Something really bad must have happened for her to get in such a state. She knew Harry would never do something to hurt Ginny this badly so it had to be something Ginny had done, and perhaps the way Harry had reacted was the thing that had obviously upset Ginny so badly.

And yes that was what it was, after only minutes Hermione realised what the stupid girl had done, she had done it again, cheated on her Harry, and seems as though finally after having forgiven her so many times Harry had finally snapped, and told her where to stick her excuses. Something she had felt he should have done months ago the first time Ginny had cheated. Instead in his typically Harry manner he had forgiven her, damn noble boy, he had once again ignored his own suffering to prevent another's.

As soon as she had worked this out Hermione's demeanour went straight from comforting friend to someone Ginny should fear, many in the wizard world had already discovered the consequences of angering the now famous Miss. Granger, a certain Draco Malfoy being top of that list. A list which Ginny Weasley would soon be joining.

"Why the hell did you do it you stupid bint?" Hermione screamed at the sobbing redhead "Was his love not enough?" Then she her voice twisted bitterly "Or was it just his money and fame you were interested in?"

At that Ginny stopped crying and just whimpered, she was truly terrified of this Hermione, the normally calm and quite reserved girl was now easily justifying her reputation as one of the most fearsome witches in the world.

"Well are you going answer you silly little girl?" Hermione glared accusingly.

"No" Ginny whimpered before once again breaking down into tears

"Well then why did you do it you harpy? What did you expect him to do? Forgive you like every other time?" And with that Hermione collapsed into one of the chairs as it all hit her properly. Her Harry was gone and would be unlike to ever come back.

_Back to the present_

All those years ago she'd been right, Harry Potter had rarely been spotted since with rare sightings across the world, a loss the wizarding world had taken badly but none more than herself. She has become more withdrawn into her books, Harry's carefree adventurous attitude to life being badly missed in her now bland and boring one.

She had mailed him numerous times but the owls always came back having never found their intended recipient. Something which had long puzzled her, for Harry to trick the owls was advanced magic and something he had definitely not learnt at Hogwarts, her friend was obviously taking life a tad more seriously and making the most of hi9s potential at last. That was a plus at least, though it didn't stop her heart longing for him.

Over the years she had come to realise Harry really was the only one she had ever really loved, Ron well with Ron her love for him had always been as a brother. But Harry, with Harry she had something special, and that stupid little girl had ruined it all.

Ginny Weasley sat alone wallowing in her own despair, she now lived by herself in a tiny flat above one of the shops in Diagon Alley, it was cold and cramped but was all she could afford on her measly salary as a shop girl at Madame Malkin's Robes.

Her family had long since caring what happened to her, after Harry had walked out on her they had all turned on her, admitting they would have done it long before had Harry not persuaded them otherwise.

Life had really gone down the pan for her, and what completely tore her apart was that it was all her own fault. It wasn't like she could even go to any of her lovers from the past, not long after Harry left when she tried to get help from them all readily admitted they had just been with her for the sex and nothing more.

Everything had fallen apart from Ginny Weasley and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

First update in ages of any story in ages, tbh probably gonna stop altogether soon, just too much work with college. So if anyone's interested in anything...(doubtful as i admit they're not great)


End file.
